Erasa Comes Over
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: This takes place between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of my "What if Gohan Stayed Serious" storyline. This is the playtime Gohan had with Erasa when he let her over. Gohan x Erasa ftw lol It's irrelevant to my main story, and just a random scene, so think of it as a filler somewhat. But I warn you it gets pretty intense lol


(The events in this story take place between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 in my "What if Gohan Stayed Serious" story line. If you want to read the main story, just read Chapter 3)

Gohan knew his house was a ways away, so he picked up Erasa and flew down the street.

"You can fly!?" she laughed and giggled in excitement.

"I'm full of surprises." Gohan said smugly. He had mastered SSJ3, so his confidence was up.

His house was large and pretty luxurious but not as fancy as Hercule's. Gohan unlocked the front door and let Erasa in. They took off their shoes and hurried in.

"I need a car." Gohan laughed as he made his way in. He led Erasa to the living room. "Let me get you a drink."

Erasa sat down but she was so excited by all this new boy was. He was handsome, he could fight, and he had his own place! She saw a picture of him sitting with Zangya.

Gohan returned and handed her a cup with fruit juice. She was thirstier than she thought, but when Gohan sat next to her and turned on the TV, she had to ask.

"Who is this?" she said pointing to the blue skinned woman in the photo.

"Ah, that's Zangya. She's kind of my housemate." Gohan explained.

Erasa looked discouraged because Zangya was so beautiful. "Your girlfriend?" she sighed. Gohan could sense her disappointment.

"No no, we just live together. It's complex but nothing too hardcore." Gohan said, partially lying. He had had passionate sex with Zangya several times in the past. But the two were more like friend's with benefits (that lived together) rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Zangya's race usually had men with more than one wife, so she wouldn't mind. She was also bisexual, and Gohan knew Erasa was pretty too, and that Zangya would probably like to meet her someday.

Erasa was sweating a bit, likely because it was so warm outside, and she was unwinding at his place.

Gohan leaned over, then kissed her cheek.

"Gohan! We just met!" Erasa giggled and blushed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you're just so pretty." Gohan spoke softly. It seemed all of that power, coupled with his ability to find his own place, and get a beautiful housemate, made Gohan more smug and daring. He now was a bit of a playboy.

"By the way, are you and Sharpner dating?" Gohan asked, curious himself. He really should have asked before giving her that smooch.

"Eww! No way! I'd never get with him!" Erasa laughed.

On the news they could see word of Gohan's 'fight' with Videl spreading already.

"Uh...lets watch something else." Gohan sighed and flipped the channel.

Erasa put her hand on his hand holding the controller and brought it down.

"How about making a movie instead." she said breathing a little harder. She was horny, and Gohan knew it.

"Sure." he said also breathing a little harder.

The two embraced and kissed. He felt her tongue lick across his several times.

Gohan lifted her up and took her to his room. The house was bigger than it looked outside.

He set her down in front of his bed, then began feeling her up. He was losing control of himself. Erasa felt a bit awkward but liked the attention. She giggled very sweetly, and Gohan couldn't resist. He began kissing her neck then he grabbed her breasts and gave a hickey.

Erasa was breathing heavily, she felt backward and could feel Gohan's erection through his pants when she grabbed. It was bigger than she thought.

She turned around and gave him a lustful kiss. "Fuck me." she whispered and removed her top.

Gohan removed his shirt and took her down onto his bed.

The only sound in the house was the sound of their wanton breathing and kisses. Gohan moved his hands over her body and began sucking on her breasts. Her nipples had hardened and he couldn't wait to taste them.

Erasa moved up and got up for a bit. She removed the rest of her clothes. Gohan did the same. His penis was fully erect. A massive eight and a half inches.

He laid on the bed and it stuck straight up. Erasa swallowed more than half of it and sucked it libidinously. As though she had done so before.

He felt her hard nipples on his thigh as her head moved up and down on his erection.

Gohan abruptly got up and took Erasa up too. He gave her a carnal glare.

"Lift your leg." he smiled. This made Erasa more comfortable and she did so.

Gohan's throbbing erection slid inside her moist slit. "Mmmm..." he groaned.

He held her leg in one arm and her body in his other. Gohan was strong, and Erasa knew it. He loved the feeling of her pussy as compared to Zangya's. Erasa's seemed smaller but somehow more stimulating. Possibly because he had slept with Zangya so many times.

Erasa was breathing intensely and Gohan's thrusts were deep and loving.

Eventually he moved her back down to the bed, and they continued to have sex in the missionary position with both her legs on Gohan's shoulders.

He slowed down and thrust in as deep as he could. He could feel her womb touch his head. A few drops of semen came from his throbbing rod, but he didn't reach full climax.

He pulled out and picked Erasa off the bed. "Turn around and spread your legs." Gohan said with zeal.

Erasa eagerly did so. She had never had something so big and strong inside of her.

She stood and spread her legs apart and Gohan's throbbing erection slid inside of her from behind.

"Ooh!" Erasa squeaked as Gohan continued. His hands on her waist. After a few harder thrusts, he pulled out.

"On your knees! I'm coming!" he commanded.

Erasa gladly did so, and Gohan sprayed a massive load of sperm all over her face and body.

He grabbed a towel and tossed it to her. She laughed when she saw how much he could produce.

Gohan smiled too.

"You got kind of rough with me there, you're such a naughty boy, Gohan!" she laughed.

"You can stay and take a shower if you want. Zangya doesn't get back til around five, so you've got two hours." Gohan said. "But even if she did show up, I don't think she'd mind." he remembered.

Erasa got up and decided it would be best to take his advice. She smiled and he lead her to his master bathroom.

"You're a little dirty too, Gohan. We should shower together." Erasa teased. But it was clear she was still horny. She had wiped most of the saiyan's semen away.

Gohan grabbed her and kissed her again. "I haven't fucked in a shower before." Gohan lied. He had done this to Zangya on a weekly basis.

He turned it on and the water was warm. When the temperature was just right, they both went in.

Seeing Erasa wet aroused him. The shower was more than big enough for them both because it was high tech and new, as well as uniquely designed. The water seem to come from the ceiling rather than a spout like most conventional showers.

When Erasa leaned forward, Gohan couldn't resist sliding into her again.

"Uh! Uh! Uuuh! Oh!" Eee!" Erasa whimpered and moaned. Gohan grunted and thrust harder and harder. He loved this position.

Erasa was so moist and wet inside. It felt so different than Zangya. He mercilessly thrust her more and more for several minutes, he knew he was going to cum again, and so pulled out to spray his load on her bottom.

When he was completely empty, he turned her around and they made out passionately again.

-

After the shower, Erasa re-put on her clothes save for her shirt. Gohan let her have one of his. It was a white T-Shirt that read 'Fun'. Erasa thought it was cute.

"Anytime you want to come over, just let me know." he said handing her his cell phone number.

"Gohan...I think I...well, I mean, you...I want to.." Erasa was stammering.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, he was genuinely concerned.

"Can I stay with you Gohan?" Erasa asked sweetly.

"Hmmm..." Gohan thought about it. "I don't really mind, but what about your folks?" said Gohan.

"They don't really care about me." she said sadly.

"Ah, I see." said Gohan. "Well, let me explain everything to Zangya. I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Gohan said, motioning for her to come back in.

Erasa was elated. As she walked back in Gohan stopped her to kiss her again. Which Erasa enjoyed lovingly.

"Studying together will be fun." Erasa giggled.


End file.
